Come on
by patricia89
Summary: What happens when eddie gets very jealous because of fabian and patriacia. fabicia friendship peddie romance
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie's Pov**

Hey, im Eddie.I am not scared to admit it im hot so is my crush there she is sitting across the table from me.

Alfie-OMG! i cant belive it amber you said that you would go to the famous Restaurant with me.

Amber-NO ALFIE!

Eddie-What is the restaurant called?

Alfie-tiempos deliciosos its spanish

Amber-See i dont do spanish

Then amber and alfie walked of whilst they was we all stared to walk to school

**No Pov**

Eddie-Hey yacker

Patricia-Hello slimeball

Eddie-Yacker do you want to catch a movie tonight

Patricia-Um...Sure

The bell rang at they all went into class

Mrs valentine-Morning my pupils but in french that would say...?

Class-Matin, mes élèves

Mrs valentine-Well done

Then class was over so we went home

Eddie-Come to my room at about 10pm

Patricia-Sure see you then

They walked away from eachother

Patricia-Hey nina

Nina-Hi patricia

Patricia-R u ok

Nina-No fabian dumped me for that stupid brat mara

Patricia-Shall i go talk to him

Nina-Yh tell him that i love him

Patricia went to the libary were she found fabian crying on the floor with blood all over him.

Patricia-Fabian AHHHHH!

Fabian-P-Patricia

Patricia-What happend?

Fabian-Mick saw me and mara kiss he beat be up *sniff*

Patricia-oh come on lets go

Fabian-Ok

They arrived at the house


	2. Chapter 2

Before anyone looked at Fabian he went to have a shower and got cleaned up.

Fabian-Hey how do you think i look now i am cleaned up?

Patricia-Great i have to watch a movie with Eddie now so bye

Fabian-ok wait are you and Eddie like an item now

Patricia-No, me and him never... c ya later

Fabian-Bye

Patricia goes to Eddie room

Patricia-Hey Krueger

Eddie-Hey Yacker

Patricia-What are we wacthing

Eddie-Scream 4

Patricia-Awsome

In the Middle of the movie

Eddie-AHHHHHHHHHH

Patricia-AHHHHHHHHHH

Eddie-Its ok yacker

Patricia-I am not scared

Eddie-Yes you are

Patricia-Whatever um Eddie i was wondering if you ya know like anyone in the house

Eddie-YES

Patricia-WHO?

Eddie-Um no one

Patricia-who

Eddie-well the person i like i am talking to

Patricia smirked and leaned to kiss Eddie but he pushed her away

Eddie-What do you think you are doing?

Patricia-Trying to kiss you

Eddie-Oh well keep going

**THEY KISS**

Patricia-good night

Eddie-Night yacker

Patricia's Pov

_Diary Dear,_

_Today me and my Edison kissed but i dont know if we are like dating but...we are dating in my mind i am going to ask him out tomorrow maybe i bet he will say yes but i dont care if he says i love him. Today me and Fabian become BFF's xx xxx _


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's Pov

Well today is the day i am gonna ask Eddie out oh look here he is walking down the school corridor eating crips.

Patricia-Hey Slimeball

Eddie-Hey

Patricia-Would you like ya know wanna be my boyfriend?

Eddie-YES why would i say no if the cutest girl ever asked me out

Patricia-Thanks Eddie we shold get to class now

Eddie-yh lets go

Eddie and Patricia go to class holding eachothers hands

Mrs valentine-Morning class welcome numeracy what is 67.9945 x 89

Fabian-6051.5105

Mrs valentine-Well done Fabian

8 minutes into class

Mrs valentine-Patricia stop talking! and get your work done for once in your life

Patricia-WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE DO PICK ON ME WHY CANT YOU PICK ON GOODY SHOES NINA FOR ONCE!

Patricia stormed out of the room and cried a song to make her happy:

_Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today..._

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

_And everywhere we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(sun will always shine)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side_

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah  
Don't you bring me down ooh... today__

__**What happens next a male will come chasing after her but who?**

**Thank you for the great reviews i be uptading tomorrow xx promise xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia's Pov

I could heae footsteps chasing after me after i ran out the room. I turned my head aroung to see...fabian chasing after me.I thought to my self where is Eddie wouldnt you think it would be Eddie chasing over me not Fabian

Fabian-Patricia Wait!

I stoped running and walk over to fabian

Patricia-What?

Fabian-Are you ok

Patricia-Yh i am fine now

Then fabian put his arms around

Fabian-Lets go to the house

Patricia-OK

At the house i knock on Eddie door

Eddie-Who *sniff* is *sniff* it

Patricia-Patricia

Eddie-Oh come in

When i opened the door i could see Eddie crying like it was the last day in the world

Patricia-Whats wrong?

Eddie-Why did you and Fabian my best mate hug are you cheating on me

Patricia-NO DONT BE STUPID ME AND FABIAN! AND ANYWAY WHY DID FABIAN COME CHASING AFTER ME NOT YOU WELL

Eddie-Because i did not want to ruin yours and fabians 'happy moment'.

Patricia-Happy moment ya know what Eddie we are over

Eddie-Patricia wait

But i stormed out of the room and ran to mine

Joy-Trix what wrong

Patricia-Me and Eddie b-b-broke up

Joy-Ohh why

Patricia-He saw me and fabian hug so he thinks i am cheating on him

Joy-And are you?

Patricia-NO!

Eddie's Pov

Man, me and my girl just broke up i know she would not cheat on my so i am gonna write her a note to say i am sorry

_Dear Patricia_

_i am so sorry about our agurment please forgive me and we can move on please please please sorry sorry sorry sorry_

_Love Eddie_

xxx

Right i am gonna post it in her locker tomorrow moring

**Will Patricia forgive Eddie or not?**

**if you want to see something in the next chapter like an fabicia accidentle kiss or something say it in the review please **

**Might write the next chapter today**


End file.
